phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:American che/Shipping wars-- The reason behind them and how we should be able to prevent them
Lately, I have noticed a lot of shipping wars going on here. If you dare, come and read this blog to find out (in a sciencey big-word way) why some people ship certain characters and how to prevent a shipping war. So why do people ship certain characters? I'll be as unbiased as I can, let's look at the facts: Phinabella/Phinebella/Phinbella/PhineasXIsabella/many more: We all know that Isabella likes Phineas, as evidenced in multiple episodes. It's clear why some love this relationship, and also clear why others don't. The reason for this is because it's canon, meaning it's seen in the show. It's most likely the most canon relationship on the show if you don't count the obvious ones like Linda/Lawrence. Some people like canon relationships, some think that they're just too cliché to be possible, and therefore start other pairings that are fanon, meaning not seen on the show. Ferbessa/Ferbnessa/FerbXVanessa: We all know our little ladies man Ferb likes Vanessa. Why would someone like this relationship? For this one, I actually don't have an answer; I haven't seen too many Ferbessa shippers explain why they like it. (If you are a Ferbessa shipper, can you please tell me why you like it in a comment below?) I am not being biased (for I do not like Ferbessa, it means creepy in my mind), but I have just not seen too much. Perhaps the people who like Ferbessa want Ferb to be happy. Who knows. Why some would not like it, I know too well as I do not like it as mentioned before. Ferbessa shippers, listen for a second. The only reason some do not like this relationship is because Vanessa is too old for Ferb in their eyes. Sure, Vanessa did kiss him at the end of "Vanessassary Roughness", but that does not mean she likes him. It's really quite unclear, this shipping. Feretchen/FerbXGretchen: Now where did this come from? Why some would like it, I can see. The explanation I have come up with is that there is no real canon character for Ferb to be paired with (although some may argue Vanessa). As most have been put into other relationships (Adyford, Millyford, etc.), someone said "Hey, why not Gretchen!" However, some (usually Phinabella shippers because they are very canon sometimes) think that it isn't right for him to be paired with a canon character fanonically, and so they think that Feretchen isn't right. Ferbella/FerbXIsabella: We all remember "Time Machine Two, Quantum Boogaloo", right? Take this quote: We all remember Ferb showing the smallest bit of affection for Isabella at the end. But could it possibly be true? Some think so. Even though there is a very, very, very small bit of evidence, fanon writers in particular, seem to like it and let their imaginations run free. Others like it because perhaps they think Phinabella is wrong or they don't like it. One more reason to like it would be that they have already paired Phineas in their mind with another character, canon or not. Phinabellas will scream in terror at this shipping if they feel that strongly about it. Femily/FerbXEmily: It took one fateful story on the fanon wiki, Old Friend From Britain, to start the Femily craze. Emily is Ferb's old friend from Britain, and I'm assuming that the person who wrote it intended for Emily to be Ferb's Isabella of sorts. Some people, like Bobtherandomguy, are annoyed by fanon characters because, as he puts it, why pair a PaF character with someone who is fan-made and essentially flawless? Others, like me, don't mind fanon characters as much. Canderemy/CandaceXJeremy: One of the three most canon shippings on this show, there's plenty of evidence to back up this shipping. Why would you like it? It's canon. Why wouldn't you like it? It's canon. Canon is all a matter of whether you like to stick to the facts or let your imagination dream up another partner for this canon couple. Johnessa/JohnnyXVanessa: Even though Johnny only appears in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", it sparked a world of possibilities for anti-Ferbessas. More pairing explanations coming later. How to Prevent A Shipping War: Shipping wars usually appear on blogs about shipping. How to explain a war? I'm going to leave it up to Wondercrow, who commented this on another shipping war blog, to explain: She is right. The only reason we have shipping wars is because we don't agree in our shippings. TO AVOID A SHIPPING WAR: 1. Don't bluntly disagree with someone. It's that simple. American che: I like Phinabella. BubliLovli: No way, MaraPhineas is so much better. If we look at things the way Wondercrow looks at it, C (SlinkityBang) should come to the aid of A (American che) or A will start something else. 2. If someone says something that you strongly disagree with, don't flip out at them and shoot a million reasons at them why you don't like that character pairing. American che: Well, Ferbessa obviously can't work, it's one-sided. BubliLovli: NO NO NO! VANESSA LIKES FERB BECAUSE OF THE CHRONICLES OF MEAP WHEN SHE LOOKED SO IMPRESSED AT FERB'S RIDE FROM OUTER SPACE!! 3. If you really hate shipping wars, don't go onto a blog directly about shipping and complain about the war. American che: PHINABELLA! BubliLovli: FERBELLA! SlinkityBang: Ugh, you guys drive me insane, why can't we just say Isajeet and leave it at that? 4. If all else fails, just leave. American che: PHINABELLA! BubliLovli: FERBELLA! SlinkityBang: Queen Candace is out! Peace! Category:Inactive blogs